


party favors

by stardaze



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, It's cheesy, M/M, and short, lapslock, not technically proofread properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardaze/pseuds/stardaze
Summary: mark finds himself listening to the drunken rants of lee donghyuck, who was supposed to be attending the party next door, but ended up interrupting mark’s slumber with his desperate knocking at 3am.





	party favors

**Author's Note:**

> sooo i just wanted to write a markhyuck one shot as practice, and i figured why not post it. this idea was just something i came up with a while ago, nothing really special. anyways, i hope you all enjoy!

_ knock. _

 

_ knock knock. _

 

_ knock knock knock knock! _

 

“what the-” mark sat up groggily in his bed at the incessant pounding on his door. the blinking numbers on his clock signaled that it was 3am. not a reasonable time for the average person to be awake, let alone be banging on someone else’s door. the dark haired boy stumbled out of his sheets, hands searching the wall for the light switch. he could hear the bass of music next door, remembering that his neighbor was hosting a party. stupid college students and their need to flaunt their freedom. maybe it was the chaos next door that had awakened him. 

 

_ knock. knock. knock. _

 

a high pitched wail.

 

or maybe it wasn’t. 

 

mark made his way to the front door of his apartment, attempting to use his sleep-hazed vision to look through the peephole. it was blocked to the point where he couldn’t even recognize what was covering it. a serial killer? possibly. but was mark in the proper mindset to analyze his safety? of course not. 

 

he gingerly twisted the knob and opened the door, “hey look, it’s three in the morning and i really don’t think-”

 

his voice was cut off by a boy crashing into his chest, arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders. he let out a sob. the stranger had auburn hair and was a tad bit shorter than mark. he wore an oversized black and red sweater with ripped jeans, but that was all besides the point. mark stiffened at the sudden contact, not knowing how to respond.

 

“are you okay?”

 

“y-yes,” came a muffled response, “there’s just a p-party next door-you probably heard it-and i drank something and i f-feel kind of s-sick and the only friend that i was with just  _ left  _ me standing there alone...no-no i’m actually not okay.” his words were frequently interrupted by hiccups, and it was clear that he was rather inebriated. the boy peeled himself away from mark’s chest, revealing his slightly bloodshot eyes. “na jaemin is such a goddamn idiot, he knows i’m a lightweight but nooo i just  _ had  _ to go with him to the party because there’d be  _ cute guys  _ and good music. i don’t even  _ like  _ edm and almost everyone there was either straight or in the line to make out with jaemin and now i feel like shit,” he rambled on and on not having any idea what the hell he was talking about.

 

“alcohol doesn’t even taste good either, and now while jaemin’s off making out with someone he’s just met, i have no way to get back and this room is  _ so bright _ it kinda makes my eyes hurt...and oh my gosh tomorrow i’m gonna feel like absolute  _ garbage _ because of this…” 

 

“let’s get you somewhere to sit,” mark interrupted with a soft voice. he laced the unfamiliar boy’s arm around his shoulder, helping (or more so dragging) him into his bedroom. taking note of his complaint, he switched off the light, hoping that he could navigate around his modest flat in pitch darkness without crashing into the walls. after placing him cautiously on the floor near the window, mark managed to coax a name out of the bronze-haired boy. lee donghyuck. hyuck for short, if he really wanted to. despite them attending the same school, his name had no familiarity to it. he introduced himself as well, although he was unsure on whether donghyuck would even remember it the next day. 

 

the two sat on the carpet in silence for a while, the only illumination being the twinkling stars peeking through the curtains. donghyuck rested his head on mark’s shoulder, occasionally murmuring obscenities and proceeding to complain about what a dreadful time he had experienced next door. every so often mark would shift positions, only to be met with hyuck whining and swatting his arm. the party still went on, lively as ever, acting as the only noise other than the chirping of cicadas slipping in from the slightly opened window. before the two passed out, mark pulled his blanket off of his mattress, laying it across their laps as they leaned against the wall. 

 

“m-mark?” 

 

“mhm?”

 

“is it okay if i stay here overnight?”

 

“well you’re already halfway there, aren’t you?” mark asked with a small laugh. donghyuck still reeked of sweat and alcohol and he really didn’t feel like having that be evident on his mattress for the next few weeks, so he took his pillows and placed them on the ground beside the bed. using all his remaining strength, he tugged a tipsy hyuck over and released him as gently as possible with his head resting atop the pillows. he then sleepily yanked his blanket down, spreading it out neatly. remembering that he only had one set of bedding, he realized that he would either have to join his new acquaintance on the carpet or sleep on a bare mattress.

 

“you don’t mind if i lie next to you, right?” mark hoped he didn’t mind, or else he’d end up freezing his ass bones off for the next few hours.

 

“it’s fine,” the reply was stifled by donghyuck’s face buried in the sheets. for some reason, mark had an instinct to protect the boy. maybe it was his vulnerability from his drunken state, or possibly the fact that hyuck had a fragile beauty about him, especially as his eyes were fluttering shut. 

 

“goodnight, hyuck.”

 

“gnite mark,” the other boy responded, already nodding off as he drifted into the world of dreams.

 

 • • •

 

while it would have been ideal to awaken as the sun poured through the window and birds chirped melodically, what really happened was much more anticlimactic.

 

thankfully, it was saturday, and neither of them were missing out on classes by sleeping in. mark stirred unceremoniously, twisting his neck from the uncomfortable position it had taken from resting against the rigid ground. light filled the room and his ever-reliable clock displayed with a flashing 12:44. recalling his abrupt “intruder” from last night, he turned his head to see the other boy snoring faintly whilst curled up into a ball. 

 

it was a rather adorable sight, in fact, mark would have melted at the cuteness had he not been trying to find a a way to wake up donghyuck. he placed his hand on hyuck’s shoulder lightly, trying to shake him to his senses. when that proved to be unsuccessful, he opened the drapes and let more sunlight illuminate the room. no response, although the rays on donghyuck’s cheeks gave him a rather impressive glow. shouting out his name was only met with a response of louder snoring. the guy was knocked out, but mark couldn’t just  _ leave _ him there while he went off about his day, they’d known each other for less than twelve hours after all. 

 

with a sigh, he walked into his kitchen–if the meager stove, fridge, and sink could even be called that. mark scoured his fridge for some breakfast foods, hoping he could compile a semi-passable meal for the two of them. he haphazardly scrambled eggs and cooked bacon, arranging them on a plate whilst he made sure the two slices of bread in the toaster didn’t burn. he tread back into his room, figuring he should give waking up the younger boy another try.

 

“hyuck—er i made breakfast. c'mon, you need to wake up,” mark poked donghyuck’s shoulder and tried to persuade him to awake from his lengthy slumber.

 

“maaaark~” hyuck grumbled, flipping over to move closer to where the dark haired boy was kneeling, “my head hurts like hell.” he sat up, scooting closer to mark, then leaning on his head on his shoulder. the two sat for a couple minutes without words, wondering how they had seemed to grow so attached to each other in a matter of hours. eventually they stood up—mark with an arm around hyuck to keep him stable—and walked at a slow pace to the dining table.

 

after getting some tylenol, they conversed over their meal about nothing in particular. mark found out that donghyuck loved michael jackson, hyuck found out that mark loved watermelons. it was all mindless, yet those are the best kinds of conversations. the ones where time doesn’t seem to matter and all concerns were nonexistent. when that eventually came to an end, they regretfully made mark’s bed and mark escorted donghyuck back to his room.

 

a second before the door was shut between them, mark had a sudden surge of courage, “here’s my number,” he stuck out a sticky note with his digits, “in case you–um–ever find the need for someone to stay with instead of getting dragged out to a party. or just when you want to text, i guess.” he could feel his face warming and was a second away from dashing away with the paper still in his hand when donghyuck took it with a smile.

 

“thanks—and i’m sorry you had to see me when i was such an emotional wreck,” he mentioned sheepishly, “i promise this won’t be the last time we see each other.”

 

and with that, he shut the door, although a new door opened as well, a door that led to a blooming friendship and so much more.


End file.
